


forest friends

by Koraki



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: Mara meets some new Etherian critters and takes them home to visit Light Hope.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mara & Razz (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	forest friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaUsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/gifts).



> I had so much fun drawing this and hope you enjoy it too! I love this show and Light Hope/Mara, and am a total sucker for them having cute moments before everything started to go downhill. :)


End file.
